Gentle Be Your Love
by Fusiko
Summary: All is peaceful now, yet Colette still finds herself troubled. Luckily for her she has someone who is able to make those fears disappear. Oneshot [LloydxColette]


None of these characters were created by me.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The breeze was blowing softly, making all the leaves dance a gently dance. One so subtle it could have been overlooked by anyone. But there was one person, one who noticed the shy dance of the tree branches full of life; it was a sign joy for her. "They're all safe now." She whispered holding her hands close to her heart, a calm spreading over her. It seemed to be a daily ritual for her. At some point during the day she'd find herself out here, enjoying the presence of the old trees, the blue sky above her, with its white clouds lazily floating by. It seemed so long ago to her that both worlds were in turmoil, her journey as a chosen having escalated to a life threatening experience. "But it's all ok now." She smiled completely happy with her life and how it all turned out. What made her happiest was her friendship with the hero. He had always been there with her, supporting her, protecting her, making her laugh, making her feel safe. He was a very important person in her life and she was extremely grateful that he had stood by her side through it all. _I don't care what anyone says. Lloyd's a good person, a great friend. His heart is always in the right place. _

"There you are Colette." The fair haired girl looked back to find the very person she had been thinking about. "I should have known you'd be out here." He made his way down the tiny hill, stopping next to her. "You like it out here don't you?" Colette smiled nodding.

"It's just so peaceful here. It makes me happy." Lloyd gazed at their surroundings.

"You're right." The ex-chosen agreed silently turning to looked over at him.

"Did you need me for something?"

"Oh right, uh actually I don't remember why I was looking for you." He grinned sheepishly.

"That's alright. I'm sure you'll remember eventually." He shrugged deciding to take a seat and enjoy the calm that surrounded him. "It's sort of strange." He looked up at her with interest.

"What is?"

"Everything just a while ago we were all fighting. So many people were hurt."

"Yeah but we fixed all of that. Everything is fine now." Colette hesitated; even though she knew what he was saying was true, she still felt that all those truths could be turned into lies. Everything could turn to ruin once again, all their work and sacrifices of protecting and saving their homes transformed to utter uselessness, a giant waste of breath. "Colette?"

"I'm worried Lloyd. What if this is just a dream? What if it all happens all over again?" Her eyes reflected all her worries as she turned to her dearest friend. Her habit of clasping her hands together as if for extra reassurance from herself repeated, her delicate hands holding each other tightly. Lloyd rose, never once breaking his gaze with the distressed girl. His gaze seemed to pool with various emotions, determination, faith both within himself and those he trusts, certainty and love.

"It's not a dream, this is all real and it's not going away. If anyone tries to destroy what we've fought for, we'll be there to make it right again." His hand reached out resting on her shoulder to reassure her. His smile, fully confident in everything he stated. "We'll go together, like always, and I'll protect you. I promise." His words soothed her, erasing her fears all of them ebbing away.

"Thank you Lloyd." She gazed up at the sky, watching the clouds lazily drifting to no where in particular, their worries seemingly nonexistent. "I guess I was always afraid something would happen that we weren't finished. That's why I kept coming here to make sure. To see it with my own eyes that everything was ok." Lloyd listened to her, understanding everything she was saying to him, what she feeling, keeping to herself quietly behind her cheerful smile.

"I did too." His words took her by surprise.

"Really?"

"Yeah, it was hard to imagine everything being done, our journey finally over."

"Aren't you scarred?" Lloyd shook his head.

"No, because I know that if anything happens we can handle it."

"Yeah, you're right."

"Come on let's go back." Going up the miniature hill, Colette by his, their hands closely her by each other, barely touching, slowly their fingers brushed each other lightly, one by one interlocking together. "We can come back tomorrow." Lloyd said. Walking closer to him, her lips curved upward happily.

"I'd like that." Giving his hand a slight squeeze, they continued back to the village. Behind them the trees continued their subtle dance, a slight change the movement, their branches rustling against each other softly, the warm breeze gently blowing through them.


End file.
